narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Yahiko
Name Meaning I read in this forum that "Yahiko" means "vulgar" or "mean child", while here it means "Increasing + Boy". Should we put the name meaning up in the trivia or something? Yatanogarasu 08:53, March 10 2010 (UTC) :Best to ask ShounenSuki, he/she is the expert in Japanese for the wiki. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 16:55, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::I sincerely wonder who translated Yahiko's name into mean/vulgar child. The first kanji of his name means increasingly and carries the meaning of something becoming greater. The second kanji is a poetic word for boy and comes from . ::There is no negative meaning in Yahiko's name that I was able to find. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 12:52, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Yahiko's age Yahiko's age concerns me a little. Nagato said that when Hanzô killed Yahiko they "were just children" (chapter 446, pg12), yet his approximated age stands as 25-30. Shouldn't he logically be 20+-3, as most people are largely fully grown by then (explaining his height), as it seems to me that the assumption of Yahiko being older merely stems from his emotionless face. However, personally I would prefer not to write down any age. --89' :When Choji is describing the Deva Path, he says it looks to be between 25 and 30 years of age. ~SnapperT '' 18:16, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :Did you check the japanese version? It could be mistranslated (young as in young adult translating into child, maybe?). We've all established that he did live to at least 25. --BeeBwakka (talk) 15:48, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Picture Shouldn't Yahiko's info box picture be changed to the one in the anime? Peruzka (talk) 20:20, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Peruzka :Normally, that's what we would do, but because there's one big difference from his actual depiction in the manga (blue eyes), we keep the manga image until there's an anime image of him with blue eyes. Omnibender - Talk - 20:23, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::But what about Konan? she has grey eyes in the manga and in the anime they are hazel, but why do you keep her picture? Peruzka (talk) 01:35, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Peruzka Feelings for Konan & Madara's words I think the page needs two changes: 1) We should add that Yahiko showed romantic feelings towards Konan, just was done for the page dedicated to Konan; 2) I think that the sentece "and having been persuaded by Madara, Yahiko formed Akatsuki in an attempt to save their village and the world" is wrong and it should be changed: Madara has only said that he encouraged Yahiko to create Akatsuki, but as far as we know, the boy could also be mesmerized with the sharingan in a way similar to the Mizukage and not really persuased. I don't think so, but for now we can't say anything definite about this argument and I think we should write: "'''According to Madara, Yahiko was persuaded by him to create the Akatsuki, in an attempt to..."--JK88 (talk) 22:04, September 30, 2010 (UTC) If your parents died in war and you were all along , hungry ,and had nowhere to go, then one day you walk the street and meet someone else in the same situation what do you think would happen? They loved each other sure, but they were a family already. They went throw so much together that it would be impossible for them not to act accordingly. After he passed you would probably say she felt the same way about Nagato, but it’s too vague to know for sure. All we know is that she cared for them deeply because they were all she had. Also even if Mardara did encourage him he just used that same reason to use him like he did Nagato.If you know how someone feels about something its easy to persuade them to do stuff and make them feel like their making it up. EX Nagato hated the leaf Mardara nudged him to go get the nine-tails because he knew if he went he would destroy it because of his view of justice. Yahiko wanted to strengthen the rain so if mardara did have anything to do with it it was still because of that reason that he started it.TwinRisingDragons (talk) 05:59, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Main Image. In his main image he is a child, but he died at the age of 25-30! So why do not we add this image: ]], and his current image call as "Yahiko as a child"?!--Gaara95 (talk) 18:25, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :See two sections above. Omnibender - Talk - 18:54, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Adult voice Was it just me, or was Yahiko adult voice actor the same as Pain, Ken'yū Horiuchi? According to Wikipedia he was (but we all know someone could have just written that there, right?) But I could swear it's the same voice actor. If it was, shouldn't that be added to his infobox? --Kai Maciel (talk) 21:14, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Apparence Section Missing Shouldn't we add to Yahiko the "Appearance" section like all the other characters?--JK88 (talk) 01:54, November 12, 2010 (UTC) True.--'NinjaSheik' 01:55, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Yahiko died in WWII WWII was a war between Suna-, Konoha- and Iwagakure, right? Nagato said that the war between those countries still waged when Hanzō and his men killed Yahiko (ch. 446), thus Yahiko died during WWII and not WWIII- Seelentau 愛議 16:45, September 19, 2012 (UTC) :Wow. That's a long-assed war ._. but according to Nagato himself, it was in fact SWWII, not three.--Cerez365™ (talk) 16:54, September 19, 2012 (UTC) ::There've been longer ones, at least in real life. So you're agreeing with me? On the other hand, Danzō and Yahiko himself are way older during the battle with Hanzō, than they were in WWII... Seelentau 愛議 17:32, September 19, 2012 (UTC) :::Not too sure, I'm rubbish at stuff like this. From what I've read in the articles the same nations were involved in both wars, so it kinda seems like SWWIII is a direct carry over from SWWII. So maybe that's what Nagato meant when he said that the war was still waging o.O? Either way it does seem as though there was a "break" in the war.--Cerez365™ (talk) 17:36, September 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::ah, I thought Tobirama died in WWII, but it was WWI. Then it makes sense, since Yahiko doesn't look that much older. So Yahiko died in WWII. Seelentau 愛議 17:42, September 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::::He died in I. Hashirama died in scuffles before that. I get that mixed up at times as well. Well since i'm not 100% on this, I'll can't go ahead and make changes, so wait for a bit more of a discussion and the changes can be made and so forth.--Cerez365™ (talk) 17:51, September 19, 2012 (UTC) :"Those pages do confirm that the uprising of Yahiko, Nagato, and Konan against Hanzō and Danzō was during the Third war". (talk) 18:31, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Since Nagato was circa 42 in Part II. and the war had ended circa (at least) 16 years ago, it was of course the 3rd war.--Elveonora (talk) 23:02, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Ame orphans were children when Sannin receive their title, which was during WW2, meaning they were adults during WW3. Omnibender - Talk - 00:38, September 20, 2012 (UTC) ah... Suki-senpai never translated that bit, I didn't know about it. Time to edit my timeline, again~ Seelentau 愛議 08:42, September 20, 2012 (UTC) :Edit: My bad, he actually did: :://Many shinobi organisations were also created…!!''' During the great wars, people appeared who formed shinobi organisations, collecting their characteristic military power. ::During battles for supremacy, they became useful as valued war potential, but too much power was regarded as dangerous and was even destroyed… '' :I checked the original, too. It says nothing about the war Akatsuki was formed in. Including what Nagato said about the war Yahiko died in, it is more likely that he talked about WWII. Seelentau 愛議 08:50, September 20, 2012 (UTC)